Causing Them Tears
by Tenshi-Oujosama
Summary: What could you possibly face if you brought tears to the Tenth Generation Vongola Guardians? What possible hell could you experience? (Drabbles)
1. Bovino Lambo

**Bovino Lambo**

* * *

It is a fact the cow-child is a coward and a crybaby. Some people would try to lighten up his mood... some, would do the opposite. It would always end up with them bribing the child in many ways e.g. grape candies, sweets and Maman's cooking. However, if he still refuses, then that means he is really hurt. If you're the one who brought tears into those orbs, be ready to face the wrath of two innocent looking girls, a very naïve mother and pissed off brother figures (plus a hitman).

Lambo, no matter how annoying he can get,is still the youngest Vongola guardian. This automatically makes him the "baby" in the Famiglia.


	2. Sasagawa Ryouhei

**Sasagawa Ryouhei**

* * *

He is an extreeeeeme boxer! _Reall men don't cry_ –his exact if someone saw those fire burning eyes close to tears, and it happened that the certain someone reported it. Please do not be fooled with a naïve looking orange haired girl wearing a sweet and saccharine smile. You may never know when she will sta- I mean confront you. I most definitely did not say stab- oppps.


	3. Dokuro Chrome

**Dokuro Chrome**

* * *

She is a very sweet girl, albeit a shy one. Her violet orb is shining with innocence and trust. But if you cause her to cry, I cannot assure you a good night sleep. Whether you have your lampshade on or off. I wish for your sanity while your at it... I advice you to book a psychiatrist(or psychiatrists) as soon as possible. Also, beware of rabid a half-dog and flying yoyos flying at your direction. And please, do not look at me for help.


	4. Rokudo Mukuro

**Rokudo Mukuro**

* * *

He is the bane of the Mafia. Often called a devil, especially with that red-eye of his and his threatening yet playful aura. Beings such as him have no such use for such thing... for such weakness called tears! Now if he went against his principal and shed even a single tear. I'm sorry, but please book the nearest high security mental asylum. You might be at the end of the ire of a normally shy Mist. A rabid... very angry rabid (half)dog will attack you followed by different yoyos... in synchrony. Of yeah, if you're filthy rich be sure to check your bank account... just in case a certain money loving person won't steal...maybe? And of course, do you expect that this person would not retaliate? He after all believes in the old saying Two eyes for one eye, Teeth for a teeth.(translation: He'll hurt you more than you've hurted him).

* * *

**Tenshi: **Lol, My first author's note for this fic. Anyways.. if you're wondering where I got the saying; it's merely a parody for An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. Next up, would be Hibari Kyoya's...


	5. Hibari Kyoya

**Hibari Kyoya**

* * *

Those drops of salty fluid called tears are only for weak pathetic herbivores! Why should he, Namimori's top (Self-proclaimed?... Don't you dare tell him that!)carnivore shed those useless things. But if by divine intervention, he does. And that certain divine intervention, one way or another, is actually you. Then you will have to face an army of pompadour prefects and I assure( warn is a better word) you, they were not ex-delinquents for nothing. You will never ever see Elvis Presley (or anyone with the same hairstyle) the same way again. They can plan retribution... in a very creative way, Reborn-style. Not to mention a very cute fluffy yellow ball- _er_ bird would peck you to death! And did you expect that the bloodthirsty head prefect would not avenge himself because you made him act like a herbivore? Honestly, hiding in a bomb shelter won't help.

* * *

**Tenshi:** haha, my life's so busy! Anyways thanks to does who added this story who added this to favorites or alerted this story. I also thank the reviews (no matter how meager they are) and to _**Past Story**_-san for your constant reviews. I highly appreciated them. ^w^


	6. Yamamoto Takeshi

**Yamamoto Takeshi**

* * *

He is a really cheerful happy-go-lucky person... to a fault. Thinking that all this mafia thingy is a game but then again, how can he take things seriously if it is not a game like baseball? Had you noticed how calming it is to be with him or see his lighthearted smile? So if those brown eyes were filled with tears because of you- a very affable sushi chef might try his skills on you and you''l become a human sashimi. Oh of course, you'll see a very icy smile before your dea- demise. And if not by his hands, you'll end up with a pissed longhaired loud swordswoman _(Voooiiii! I'm not a woman damn it!)_. Ouch even with all the troubles I faced his voice still reaches here. Anyways, yes... a certain swordsperson would happily slice you to shreds and if you're unlucky enough, you might go deaf first before... you know. Oh yeah... did you by chance saw Yamamoto-kun holding a baseball bat when you left? Eh? He has... I'm out of here. Pretend that you do not know me.

* * *

**Tenshi: **I'll miiiiiiiss KHR! I wish Akira-sensei would make a sequel with their TYL selves!


	7. Gokudera Hayato

**Gokudera Hayato**

* * *

A lot of people knows that behind those glaring teal orbs is lonely child inside. The courage he shows outside is only a façade to hide the hurt person there. Thanks to his Juudaime(and the others too but he won't acknowledge this), he can finally smile and laugh from the bottom of hisn heart. If you cause him to cry, resulting into saddening the silver-head, diseases after diseases would come after you. It would not matter if you are a girl or boy (well, if you're a very attractive woman, you might get a mild one anyway). Oh and don't forget to triple check your foods and drinks. You may never know if there is poison there.

* * *

**Tenshi: **Yay! just one more chapter to go: Sawada Tsunayoshi! If you're wondering why Gokudera did not go after you. Well, he is still in the emo corner. he might attack you once he snaps out of it.


	8. Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

* * *

So you made him cry? I just want to ask a single question... What kind of flowers should I put on your grave? Causing there Vongola Decimo to shred those tears is a big no-no. Doing so is making a death wish in a rather painful way.

In the past few years, he was labeled as Dame-Tsuna. Yet in all that,he never cried (save for some crocodile tears). He only showed pain and pitied himself. That all change when Reborn came into his life, tortu-er tutoring him to become their best boss. And there Sun Arcobaleno was glad with there results. Dame-Tsuna... no Vongola Decimo had become there ever accepting Sky. Because of him, many lives especially to those related to the Mafia changed for the better. A smile suits him better no?

Now look what you have done! You made him cry! Did you really think of the hell you are going to experience because of your sin?

No parallel world nor an alternate world could save you. Hiding in a different time would be just as futile. A lot of Mafioso would be out demanding your blood, a very kind mother would give a saccharine smile as she sharpens her knife, and a very overprotective idiot of a father would happily roast you. You need to watch out as you go to school. Two cute girls are not what they seem to be(as well as a pretty young lady with the purple food). There seven strongest would love to cut off your... you do not need to know. Oh, Decimo's guardians agreed withthem. There are too people out there for you to be killed.

You're only possible escape is to die and be reborn. On the second thought, just stay dead. A certain pineapple can torment you even in the afterlife... and certain ancestors and predecessors.

* * *

**Tenshi:** Hi~ I'm still alive! Sorry if I haven't updated this. I was rushed to the hospital and was just recently freed from the white walls! To **_Past_ _Story,_ **it's a nice idea but I'm not really in the mood (or inspired to make one). I'll make one if I did. If you want to (or if anyone wants to), go ahead. I won't mind and I'll be looking forward to it. Ciao~


End file.
